Do You Like Wurst?
by AnonymousFujoshi
Summary: You and your family take a trip to Germany. What do didn't expect was that you'd end up in the house of a really sexy German guy, asking for his wurst. GERMANYXREADER, RATED T FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_HEY WHAT IS THIS? It's a GermanyxReader fic, of course! I just love these, so I figured I make one! Warnings are maybe language, suggestive dialogue (wurst duh) and thats about it. YOU'RE TURN, DISCLAIMERS!:_

_DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT/GERMANY NOR DO I OWN YOU (CAUSE THAT WOULD JUST BE REALLY AWKWARD)_

_And so, without further ado, I give you: Germany!_

'It's kinda cold out.' You think to yourself as you walk across the old asphalt, looking up at the dreary sky. You had just gotten to Germany from your home country, and you decided to take a walk. Today had been pretty odd; you had seen a man from across the airport with the most baby blue eyes, and the most golden blond hair. He was absolutely beautiful.

But you didn't even know him.

And besides, he was standing right next to a beautiful Italian looking woman with long hair. They had to be together.

You stop on the sidewalk, sighing and seeing a cloud of warm air erupt from your mouth as you breathe. 'Damn, Germany is cold.' You think. You see a black Audi R8 in the driveway of a nearby house. 'That's his car! I saw him get in it when we drove the airport to the hotel!' You exclaim in your head. You and your mom had gotten in a fight in the hotel room about exploring the city of Berlin on your own, and you ended up storming out. And you really don't wanna go back. You walk up to the house and sigh. 'This is so dangerous.' You think, knocking on the door. You hear the loud barking of what has to be 3 huge German Shepherds bounding to the door.

"Kein sitzen!" You hear behind the door. You could instantly tell it was him, with that loud, stern voice to match the face, you were sure he was the one you saw. He opens the door and you see him up close this time.

'Oh god he's sexy.'

"Hallo. Sprechen sie Deutsch?" That was one of the first things you ever learned in German. You shake your head.

"Ehm... N-Nien. Entschuldigung." You quickly apologize, looking into this guy's eyes. 'They're so... blue.' He blinks and smiles softly.

And in the most sexy, deep, heart-stopping, jaw-dropping, German-America voice, he replies:

"I zought so. Do I know you, kleine?"

You practically melt, just staring at the German with wide eyes and a mouth that's half open.

"I uh... uuuh..." You barely manage to reply. He furrows his eyebrows and snaps his fingers in front of your face, leaning on the doorframe.

"Uhm... Are you okay? Hallo?" He says worriedly. You shake your head and blink rapidly, your face a bright shade of pink now.

"Oh uh, I'm fine. Sorry about that I..." You sigh and look down. He gasps and chuckles.

"Its alright. Vhat did you need by the vay?" You look up at him, almost in disbelief.

"I had a falling out with my mom in a hotel a few blocks from here, and I didn't think to uh,... bring food." It really damaged your pride, asking a stranger in another country for food. He hums and opens the door wider, allowing you to come in.

"I'll help you. Komm rein."

_And there you are! I will try updating regularly, maybe once a week if I'm lucky? I'm gonna have so much fun with this one XD Please review, and if you want me to continue just say so! I promise the title will make sense later on. Thank yooooou!_

_Translations: _

_"Kein sitzen!" - "Sit down!"_

_"Hallo. Sprechen sie Deutsch?" - "Hello. Do you speak German?"_

_"Ehm... N-Nien. Entschuldigung." - "Ehm... N-No. Sorry."_

_"Komm rein." - "Come on in."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lookie! Its CHAPTER 2! XD I just had so many creative juices flowing that I had to add more today! I just love Germany. So much. Anyways, I guess we should get on with the chapter WHEN SUDDENLY A WILD DISCLAIMER APPEARS!:_

_DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN HETALIA OR GERMANY SO CALM YOUR TITS!_

_Onwards! TO THE CHAPTER! *Hero pose!*_

* * *

You blink in surprise. This extremely attractive, Aryan man was inviting you into his home. He also looks about 22, which completely clashes with your age of 16. You sigh and step in nonetheless.

'My mom is gonna kill me.'

He smiles and closes the door. The first thing you see are three large German Shepherds. Two of them are males, the other female. You smile and bend down to pet the dogs, who were sitting on the floor obediently.

"Ruhrt, Aster, Blackie, Berlitz!" You hear the rough voice of the man behind you, and you jump in fright. The dogs fall out of their sitting position and lie on their backs, panting like regular dogs. You turn around and see the man with his hand out.

"My name is Ludwig. Nice to meet you." His small smile, blond hair, and blue eyes make your heart flutter a bit.

"My name is _, the pleasure is all mine." You reply, reaching for his hand.

And it is the best hand you've ever shaken. He smiles and lets go. You notice a very small blush sweep across his cheeks.

"Vell, I suppose you can stay here _. You vill have to go back to your hotel tomorrow zough."

For some reason, this makes your stomach drop. 'I don't wanna go.' You whine in your head, blinking. "Right. I know." Ludwig nods professionally and walks into a large room with two leather couches, a designer rug, and a flatscreen tv mounted in the wall. It was extraordinary. Everything in the room screamed masculinity.

"Make yourself at home." He walks over, striding across the room in no less than three strides. You blink and nod stupidly, going through a list in your head off all the things you forgot to bring. 'Toothbrush. Clothes. Shoes. Hair brush. Soap. Pajamas.' You walk over and sit on the couch that Ludwig isn't sitting on. He blinks.

"I don't vatch zat much tv. Are you hungry?" He looks over at you, his eyes staring into yours. You blush a bit.

"Yeah, a little. What do you have?" he stands up and makes his way into the kitchen, opening the door of the refrigerator.

"I have... vurst, potatoes, beer, a cake-" He stops himself and clears his throat. "und... zats it." He turns back to you. "Vhat do you vant?"

You shrug. 'I've always wanted to try wurst.' "Can I have your wurst?"

The idea didn't seem so bad, until you said it out loud.

* * *

_OH GOD THAT WAS HILARIOUS! I love that last line. Anyways, like always, pleeeease review! If you liked this, I'll continue with it! This one is turning out to be pretty awesome!_

_Thank yoooou as always, dear reader!_

_Translation:_

_"Ruhrt, Aster, Blackie, Berlitz!" - "At ease, Aster, Blackie, Berlitz!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_So. Here's the third chapter of my reader insert, Do You Like Wurst! I hope this fic turns out alright XD Warnings are DEFINITELY SUGGESTIVE DIALOGUE, AND THERE MIGHT BY CUSSING. _

_DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT!_

_Here's the chapter now, so go read XD:_

* * *

You look away immediately, your face as red as a ripe tomato. Ludwig's eyes widen and he blushes as well, freezing in his position.

"Uh... A-Alright." He takes out the leftover wurst and sets it on the counter. You cover your face with your hands and you shake your head.

'Jesus Christ I'm such an idiot!'

He looks down at the ground after putting the plate in a microwave, setting it to 1 minute. Ludwig leans against the counter and looks at you, his face a lovely shade of crimson. "Have you ever had vurst?" You hear the faint voice of Ludwig from the kitchen and you look up at him from across the room.

"Nope. I have wanted to try it though." You reply, the embarrassing statement still on your mind. He nods and opens the door to the microwave, taking out the plate and grabbing a fork before heading back to the living room. He sits down beside you and places the plate in your lap.

"Vell, I made zis yesterday. You'll like it, trust me." You nod and look down at it. Your mind instantly falls into the gutter and you think about how suggestive eating this wurst is going to be.

And he's sitting right next to you as well.

You sigh and take the fork, stabbing one of the sausage links and holding it up. "It smells amazing!" He nods and smiles softly, leaning back on the couch.

"Danke _." He replies as you smile and take a bite.

"Oh my god this is amazing." You say, your mouth full. he blushes a bit and smiles.

"Bitte, don't talk vis your mouth full." You nod and close your mouth, closing your eyes and sitting back. You swallow and look over at Ludwig.

"For my first time trying wurst, that was pretty awesome." You smile, taking another bite. He looks down at the ground.

'I wonder if his mind is as dirty as mine.' You think, staring at the plate. He laughs deeply, and you blush. 'That is the manliest laugh I've ever heard.'

"You sound like mein bruder. He says awesome all ze time." He replies, shaking his head. "Gilbert is alvays kind of annoying."

You smile and swallow. "Yeah, I have a little _(brother/sister)_ that gets on my nerves." He looks over at you, smiling.

"Ja, but ze bruder I'm talking about is older zan me." Your eyes widen and you gasp.

"You have an older brother? You seem like the more mature type though." You say, a bit disbelieving. "How old are you?" You know it's a bit improper to ask, but at least he's not a woman.

"I'm 18."

* * *

_PLOT TWIST: GERMANY IS 18 SO IT'S LEGAL FOR HIM TO FUCK YOU XDXDXD! Once again, dear readers, please review! It will be much appreciated! I really love this, and hopefully I'll be able to write chapter 4 today too! Thanks a bunches for reading this! It probably sucks XD_

_Translations:_

_"Danke." - "Thank you."_

_"Bitte" - "Please"_

_"Mein bruder" - "My brother"_


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! I hope you guys were looking forward to this new chapter of Do You Like Wurst! It took me a while to think of what to write, but I had an epiphany and just... BAM! HERE WE ARE AGAIN! Warnings are: Language (maybe), and suggestive dialogue. I SUMMON YOU, DISCLAIMERS!:

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OR ANY CHARACTER PERTAINING TO IT!

So here you are: Chapter 4!:

* * *

Your jaw drops. 'HE'S 18? What the hell?!' You turn red and stare at Ludwig. He looks over at you and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? Is it zat much of a surprise?" You nod and he smiles, sitting up. "I hear zat a lot. Und mein bruder looks younger zan he really is." You nod and look back at your plate of half-eaten wurst.

"You're really... manly though, for a high school student." Your face grows a light blush and so does his, but you can't see it. He blinks and sighs.

"Really?" You nod and stand up, holding the plate that was in your lap.

"Where do I put this?" You hold the plate out to him and he stands up too. 'He's even taller than me...' He takes the plate and flashes you a smile.

"I'll take care of zat _." He turns toward the kitchen and starts walking. You sit back down on the couch and sigh.

'18. He's way too hot for an 18 year old.' he walks back in and sits next to you again. You shift a bit towards the armrest and he looks at you, moving a centimeter closer.

"Vhat's vrong?" You look over at him and blush more.

"Nothing! I was just... giving you more room." You say as a half-assed excuse to move away. He gives you a half smile and blushes.

"I don't need room. You're fine." He moves another centimeter closer. 'This actually isn't so bad. In fact, this is what I wanted.' You think, moving back to your original position. He smirks, but you don't see it, and moves a bit closer.

"Now, zats not so bad, is it?" You shake your head and look up at him. His face is much closer than you expected and he blushes. "Good. Now vhat do you vant to do now?" You shrug.

"I dunno. Anything I guess." 'I hope thats not too suggestive...'

He contemplaes this a bit and smiles a bit smugly. "I might have an idea."

* * *

THIS WAS MUCH WORSE THAN I ANTICIPATED URGH! I hope you gues like it though, ack! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been so busy! I will try to make chapter 5 longer and more action filled, IFYOUKNOWHWATIMEAN XD! But yes, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I appreciate all of them! I don't mind getting more either, so please review! I love you all dear readers! Thank you so much and look forward to Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

_I feel so bad about this you guys. IM SO LATE! I'm sorry, its this DAMN computer! Also, HAPPY SAINT PATTY'S DAY! OR HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FELI AND LOVI! Anyways I should shut up and give you the long-awaited chapter after the disclaimer and warnings:_

_DISCLAIMER: I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS CAUSE EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS I DON'T NEED TO OWN HETALIA OR GERMANY!_

_WARNINGS: LANGUAGE, SEXUAL THEMES/DIALOGUE/SUGGESTIONS!_

_ON WITH THE GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING CHAPTER!:_

* * *

Your face turns red and you look up at Ludwig.

'IS HE THINKING WHAT I AM.'

He glances down at you and your blood runs cold, your heart beating a mile a minute. He smirks more and, in what seems like slow motion but has to be happening in less than a second, he grabs your wrists and pushes you against the arm of the couch. He looks down at you and smiles.

"Is zis vhat you vanted?" He asks, his voice dripping with deviousness.

And to be completely honest... you did. But you aren't gonna admit that to him! You shake your head fast, trying to hide the huge blush growing across your cheeks. He chuckles deeply and you bite your lip.

'God this is so damn sexy...'

"Ich glaube dir nicht, susse..." He says, smiling and moving over you a bit. Now that he's looming on top of you you can feel it: his growing erection. It makes you blush even more, if that's even physically possible at this point.

You shake your head and manage to say "I-I don't know what that means..."

He looks down at you and, in that extremely hot voice, says "It means I don't believe you, sexy."

Your stomach flips and you feel the skin that the German is touching turn hot. He holds your wrists with one hand and uses the other to cup your cheek, winking at you before moving you fast you can't even see his eyes close before his lips meet yours.

'DAT WINK OHMYGOD' you think to yourself before closing your eyes.

'My mom is SO going to kill me.'

Ludwig moves down a little bit, kissing your jawline and nipping at it a bit. At this you have to bite your lip to keep from moaning or doing anything else that might make you act like a fool. He continues down to your neck, biting at it more and making a little bruise. You inwardly flip your shit. 'WHAT IF MY MOM SEES JESUS CHRIST' You scream in your head, arching your back a bit. He chuckles.

"Impatient, are ve?"

You open your eyes and look up at him. "...N-No." He smirks at you.

"Are you sure? I could've svorn you just pushed yourself against me." He declares. You look away.

"Well, if you'd stop TEASING me then we wouldn't have this problem." You argue, turning a very embarrassing shade of blood red. He puts the weight of his lower body onto yours and you jump a bit, letting out a small whimper of submission.

He smiles and leans in, his face right next to your ear before whispering, "Ich werde dich bitten, fur sie, susse."

* * *

_BRO. That was INTENSE. Be prepared for teasy Germany ;D Kesesesesese~!_

_Look forward to more chapters, more often! I hope..._

_Sorry it was so shirt you guys. I just didn't have that much inspiration. SORRY DX_

_TRANSLATIONS:_

_"Ich glaube dir nicht, susse..." - "I don't believe you, sexy..."_

_"Ich werde dich bitten, fur sie, susse." - "I'm going to make you beg for it, sexy."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Woah guys it's been a while. I sincerely apologize my lovely beautiful readers. I've never seen a reader insert be as long as this one has so far. As of late, a few changes have been made to my updating schedule: Hopefully every weekend! I thank you all very much for sticking with me and waiting patiently for Do You Like Wurst? Chapter 6! I'm so proud! But before we start:_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA SO CALM YOUR TITS!_

_WARNINGS: SO MUCH SEXUAL CONTENT GUYS BEWARE!_

_Onto the fucking chapter that I've neglected :'(!_

* * *

You look up at him with a look of confusion. "Huh?"

He smirks more and almost laughs. "I'm going to make you beg for it, sexy." Your eyes widen and your jaw drops.

'WHAT. IS. GOING. ON.' You scream in your mind, staring into his lustful blue eyes as he looks down at you. Then you remember: the Italian looking girl.

"B-But wait! I-I saw you at the airport... a-and... there was a girl and-" He shakes his head and places a finger to your lips.

"She's a long time friend. I vouldn't dream of dating her. And her sister hates me." He admits, not once looking away from your _(eye color)_ eyes.

It makes sense. "B-But why-"

Ludwig interrupts. "She vas going back to Italy. I escorted her to ze airport. I saw you from across the lobby und I saw you looking at me. Mein bruder left me here to go to ze nearest bar vis his friend, und I was stuck here, thinking about you of all people."

Your eyes widen at this. 'He thought about me? I thought about him. He probably already knows that though.' Your thoughts are jumbled as he starts talking.

"Vhere vere ve?" He says, staring back down at you. You gulp.

'Am I gonna lose my v card to a guy I saw in the airport for 5 seconds?

Yes. Yes I am. And I will enjoy every second of it.'

He leans back down and kisses you again, and now that you're given more time, you discover that his lips are actually really soft. Since you were out in the cold air for at least 2 hours, your lips are probably unacceptably chapped. You don't even care, and you close your eyes as he pulls back. "Enjoying zis, hm?" He whispers, your eyes shooting open and looking right into his smirking face.

"..." You refuse to answer. He cups your cheek and chuckles.

"Ze answer is yes, isn't it?" He asks. You nod sheepishly and he smiles.

"Good. You'll be getting more soon."

Your heart skips a beat and you can feel Ludwig's hand going up your shirt. The warm feeling sends ripples of electricity through your skin. You instinctively try to get away but he tightens his grip on your wrists. "Ah ah ah. I'm not done."

'When will you be?!' You ask mentally as he kisses you again to preoccupy you. He reaches back up your shirt and this time you actually enjoy it. You moan quietly and open your mouth, blushing. You can feel his overly curious tongue almost probing every square centimeter of your mouth. His hand goes higher into your shirt and you flinch.

"Vhat's vrong?" He asks, backing away. You shake your head vigorously.

"Nothing!" You exclaim, hoping it didn't sound too desperate. He smiles before reaching down and unbuttoning his pants. You follow his hand and your flush scarlet.

"What are you doing?!" You ask, knowing full well what he's doing but having absolutely no problem with it.

He turns to you and unzips the zipper of his pants. "Giving us vhat ve both vant."

* * *

_INTENSE. BRO. THAT WAS COOL XDXDXD_

_As always, I always appreciate reviews and favourites, and please feel free to ask me questions!_

_I'll embrace all questions, comments, and snide remarks on my chapters, so don't be shy!_

_I think I went a little OOC on Germany here but I didn't mean it._

_Anyways, thank you all you lovely readers! I really do love getting some of the great comments you guys have! I love it!_

_Thanks (yet again) for reading this new chapter of Do You Like Wurst?! See you all soon~!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! You guys have no idea how sad I am that I didn't get to update this fanfic! I feel like a little piece of shit for making you all wait! But here it is now! I hope you enjoy it ^^_

_WARNING: SEXY SEXUALNESS MAY ENSUE AND LANGUAGE WILL BE USED (maybe)!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, GERMANY, OR YOU!_

_Now, ONWARD!:_

* * *

You gasp lightly and he smiles. "Don't vorry. You'll like it." He reassures, reaching up your back and snapping the hook on your bra. You gasp again and turn bright red. He plants a light kiss on your lips to distract you and brushes his hand against your skin as he reaches down, unbuttoning your pants slowly. You furrow your eyebrows and hum against his lips. He breaks the kiss and lets go of your wrists.

"Wh-What are you doing?" You ask quietly. He smiles down at you and sighs.

"Isn't it obvious?" He says, almost impatiently. "I'm going to fuck you." He says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world (which it is) and your eyes widen.

"Oh... okay sorry..." You say. He hooks his fingers over the edges of your pants and starts pulling them down, your underwear going with them. You blush darker and look away.

"Don't be so embarrassed." He says softly, and you look back at him.

"... okay..." You reply, and he pulls your pants all the way down to your ankles. He smirks and you feel his hand on your lower stomach, which makes you flinch.

"I'll be careful." He reassures, and you nod. He gently spreads your legs out at your knees and you whimper a bit. "Shh..." He says quietly, slowly pushing his pants down as well.

"Hn... I'm sorry..." You whisper, your eyes shut tightly. He smiles again and tosses his pants aside and starts pulling down his boxers.

"It's fine. Are you nervous?" He asks, and you nod. He pulls his boxers off and tosses them in the same direction as his pants. You nod again and feel on the verge of tears.

"Yeah... I-I'm scared..." You admit, and he looks down at you worriedly.

"Me too. Somewhat..." He admits, and you open your eyes just as he's pulling off his shirt. Your eyes widen and you notice his very, VERY attractive midsection.

"Oh..." Is all you can really say. He looks down at you and smiles.

"Vhat's ze point of you vearing zat shirt if I have mine off, _(your name)_?" He says seductively, gripping the bottom of your shirt and pulling it up slowly. You bite your lip and help him pull it off, and your unhooked bra goes with it. Now you're completely naked, with your legs spread out and Ludwig has a wonderful view of everything. You suddenly get very self-conscious and you cover your chest with your arms. "Don't be shy now. I'm in your situation as vell." He says, gesturing to his erection. You reluctantly remove your arms from your chest and he looks down at you.

"You're very beautiful, _(your name)_." He compliments, and you smile back at him.

"Thank you..." You say quietly. He leans down and pulls you into a kiss as he slides his hands up your body. You shudder and wrap your legs around his waist, and his hands meet your breasts. You close your eyes and moan into his mouth. He breaks the kiss and look down at you as he continues.

"Do you like zat?" He asks, and you nod, your eyes still closed. He stops abruptly and you open your eyes, looking up at him.

"You'll like zis even better." He says, his hands gliding down your stomach and strait to your groin. You shudder and he chuckles.

"Ah... keep going..." You say almost breathlessly.

* * *

BAM! I love this fic! I hope I didn't make Germany too OOC... DX

Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! I'll be writing chapter 8 soon ;D

Thanks to all of my readers who stuck with this fanfic! I appreciate you all! Be sure to leave a review and follow this story so you can get the next steamy chapter ;D

Anyways, CIAO MY BEAUTIFULS!


End file.
